A computer system motherboard is a physical arrangement in a computer that contains a computer system's basic circuitry and components. On the typical motherboard, the circuitry is imprinted or affixed to the surface of a firm planar surface and usually manufactured in a single step.
Computer system motherboards are typically manufactured with a microprocessor, memory, basic input/output system (BIOS) and interconnecting circuitry. In addition, computer system motherboards often include at least one Peripheral Component Interface (PCI) connector that include a PCI expansion card in order to increase the capacity of the computer system. A computer enclosure PCI panel is formed with an opening for the insertion and withdrawal of the PCI cards.
As computer systems including plug in PCI cards increase in power and performance, and while package size decreases, the need to dissipate excess heat generated by the PCI cards becomes both more essential. Thus, the problem of effective temperature control has become a major industry concern. In addition, as PCI cards become more powerful, the mass of the cards increases. As the mass increases, it becomes more difficult to hold a particular PCI card in its connector on the motherboard.
Therefore, a mechanism to hold PCI connectors, and a thermal management mechanism for PCI connectors on a motherboard is desired.